Ringing in the New Year
by kandys-couple
Summary: One shot. Kandy lovin' set at the end of 4.08.


Just a short piece of kandy lovin' set after 4.08 The Earth Girls are Easy. What should have happened :P

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone.

Sandy Cohen couldn't believe what he had just discovered. Ryan's father, in Newport? Talk about a New Year's surprise. What was he going to tell Kirsten? What was he going to say to Ryan? He gave a sigh as he pulled up to their house. He had to figure something out or... he could hold off on telling them and find out why he was here to begin with and why he didn't tell them his real name. There were so many questions running through Sandy's mind as he walked through the empty halls of their house. He stopped at their door and took in a deep breath. He turned the knob, "Kirsten, I have something to tell you..." He was going to let whatever happen, happen. He was good as spontaneity...

But so was Kirsten. Sandy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Kirsten had lit candles around the room and was currently situated at the center of their bed in revealing black lingerie. Kirsten smiled seductively at him, her eyes locking with his as he kicked the door closed with his foot. "Shh, no talking. 2006 was quite a year and I'll be damned if we ring in the New Year talking about business or who knows what else. Tonight is about us or have you forgotten that it's New Year's Eve and it's past midnight and you still haven't kissed me."

Kirsten walked up to him, slowly closing the gap between them. Sandy stood breathless, watching her. "Kirsten, I..."

"Kiss me."

Sandy didn't hesitate any longer. He could tell her some other time because right now was their time. He pressed his lips to hers gently, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked, gently flicking it with her tongue. Their kiss deepened as their tongues dueled between their parted lips. She fought with his jacket as she rid him of it. He steered her to the edge of their bed, her fingers now tugging his tie loose. She pulled it over his head, their lips parting momentarily. Their mouths met in a flurry of wet, sloppy kisses, their hands frantically trying to rid each other of the other's bothersome clothing. Kirsten's lingerie was sexy, no doubt in Sandy's mind, but in cases of heightened passion, it was something that simply got in the way. Sandy was going to fix that. Sandy reached behind her with one hand and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. His hands roamed the soft mounds on her chest as he left a trail of kisses on her neck. She groaned quietly, her hands resuming the removal of both his pants and boxers. Sandy kicked them behind him as his hands travelled down her silky vanilla skin, slipping beneath the sides of her panties. He pushed her body back onto the bed as his fingers pulled the scrap of material down her legs. He threw it behind him, giving her a sexy smile before leaning over her slender frame to kiss her.

She grabbed his hips and pulled his body to hers. He dipped two fingers into her, forcing her to release a staccato cry into his mouth. She lifted her head to kiss him, hungrily as she guided his length to her entrance. Sandy kissed her once more before sitting up. Kirsten looked at him, quizzically, "Sandy, what are you-?"

Her words were cut off as Sandy abruptly lifted her legs and threw them over his thighs. He held her hips steady as he plunged into her, all foreplay forgotten, compelling her to gasp before tossing her head back into the pillows. He began slow, pumping into her in long, drawn out strokes. Her fingers curled around the soft fabric beneath her as she moaned softly. He stopped, suddenly, leaning over her, and thrusting into her body, rapidly. She dug her nails into his back, edging his motions to accelerate. He buried his head in her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh as she bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. It seemed like recently she always had to do that. Their recent discovery of sex games among other things had certainly heightened their alone time and she was positive that she was more in love with him now than ever before, which definately made every moment better than the last.

Sandy snuck a hand between their bodies and found her sensitive bud. He flicked her gently, pushing her over the edge as she let out a breathless moan. The sounds she was making and the feeling of her surrounding him stirred about his orgasm as he released a gutteral cry. When the final spasms of their climax subsided, they cuddled under the sheets, giving each other small kisses. Sandy lay on his back with Kirsten snuggled next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm, they say that the way you spend New Year's is the way you spend the rest of the year," said Kirsten, tracing lazy circles on his broad chest. Sandy closed his eyes as she rolled onto him, leaving kisses on his chest.

"Exhausted? Aroused? All year?" asked Sandy, breathlessly.

"Sandy! I was thinking something more along the lines of 'Happy,' or 'In Love' but apparently all you can think about is this!"

"Well, it's kind of hard when you have a beautiful woman on top of you," he defended. He looked at her with a wink and smile.

Kirsten giggled, rolling her eyes and kissing him gently, "Fine."

She rested her head on his chest. Sandy kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there, "I am happy, though and I do love you. It's going to be that way for longer than a year, my dear."

Kirsten lifted her head and smiled, "I love you, too." Their lips met gently in a soft kiss.

"2007's going to be a good year."

"And you know this because?"

"I've had a good New Year's so far and if that little say is true, I'm going to be having a lot of sex," said Sandy.

"After that line, I don't think so," replied Kirsten, beginning to move off of him.

Sandy held her face in his hands, "A lot of happy, _loving_ sex with the woman I love." He gave her the puppy dog look and she melted, smiling. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Good answer," she whispered, their lips meeting for another heated kiss.


End file.
